Between Champions And Friends
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: OOC story, be careful. A few days before the first Triwizard Task, a very worried Hermione, ask the Champion Viktor Krum, a big favor... protect her best friend Harry Potter, from any danger in the task.


**Good evening, this story bellow, takes place within The Globet Of Fire, before the first task. Still, to make this story make sense, I will ask you to rely only at the movie version and even so, I will say that it will contain a bit of AU and OOC for every character, hope you don't mind.**

**Other than that, since I want to have Viktor Krum voice a bit different from an English accent, I will write his quotes replacing R for W (this way, the book name would be Hawwy Potter and the Goblet of Fiwe)**

**I still, if you dislike it, please, give me suggestions to change it.**

**Hope you like this story, **

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**BETWEEN CHAMPIONS AND FRIENDS**

With a furious glare, Harry slammed the book he was reading onto the table and left the library in a hurry. He didn't care if others were looking as he made his way towards the door, leaving his friend alone in the library.

Shaking her head in disapproval, Hermione, the friend in question returned her gaze to her own book, trying to find something to help Harry in the upcoming task, when suddenly, a voice called her, making her jump a bit.

''What is the matter with your fwiend?'' Looking behind her, Hermione came face with face with Viktor Krum, one of the Triwizard Champions, staring at her with a crooked smile on his handsome face.

''Ah…'' Hermione got a bit awkward and, for a second, she had to staunch the urge to laugh at the sound of his speech, but instead, she just give him a shy smile and cleared her throat. ''Well… Harry just hasn't been himself; someone framed him into getting into this mess, and he's honestly terrified about having to performs these tasks,'' she said. Krum nodded.

''The way he was looking when he came into the woom aftew his name vas called, I wealized something vas wrong.'' The Durmstrang fellow pointed out ''He knows who did it? Who put his name in the cup?''

''That's the point.'' Hermione put the book aside and joined Krum at his own desk, somehow realizing he wasn't as dark as he looks. ''No one knows who did it and it seems so wrong… I mean… Dumbledore should not've let him participate,'' Hermione growled, a bit stressed and, in response, Viktor just shrugged.

''Hawwy Pottew suwvived the Dawk Lowd, did he not? He will suwvive this Touwnement as vell…'' he started ''and…with a fwiend like you… he is lucky,'' he added, and Hermione blushed.

''I…I'm just trying to help,'' Hermione said, smiling akwardly. ''Um…nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor 4th year,'' she added.

''Viktor Kwum,'' he replied, reaching for her hand to shake. ''You seem nicer than the Slythewin table…they… I heawd them making fun of my way of speaking'' he said, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle slightly.

''Yes, well, the Slytherins are a bunch of rats.'' She smirked and to her surprise, Viktor did the same.

''Thank you for the company, Hew-mion-ny,'' he said, thanking her.

''It's Hermione,'' she corrected politely, ''and…er… may I ask you something?'' she asked.

He nodded. ''Sure'' Krum smiled. ''You can ask evewything, I'm fwiend too.''

''Can you keep an eye on Harry for us? During the tasks, I mean and…when that woman approaches… you know, the reporter, Rita Skeeter, could you try to keep her from talking to… to all the champions. I don't think she has good intentions.''

''I pwomise,'' Viktor agreed. ''Hawwy Potter will be safe with me, when we perfowm the tasks,'' he said, ''and don't wowwy, I don't like the weporter either, I will not let her appwoch us again.''

''Thank you, Viktor.'' And without thinking, Hermione took his hands in her own. ''I own you one.''

''Pay me back by always being this nice.'' He smiled and Hermione blushed. ''not wats, like the Slythewins.''

''Well, I will do my best,'' Hermione said, but realizing that 'Krum's Fanclub' were approaching, she decided to leave as soon as possible, so with another shake of hands, she said her goodbyes and left the library to find Harry and help him again. Still, she just hoped she had asked help from the right person.

Otherwise, she had just put her friend in another mess all over again.

**END**


End file.
